


One New Friend

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute they were on a stray kitten. After she flew to the kitten, she smiled. A new pet?





	One New Friend

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute they were on a stray kitten. After she flew to the kitten, she smiled. A new pet? She stretched her hand before she was approached. Although she already had a cat, she figured it was going to be glad to have a new companion. She heard footsteps and glanced back. Supergirl's shoulders slumped.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he approached his daughter. ''I found you. It's time for supper,'' he said. His eyes were wide after he viewed the kitten.

''My new friend,'' Supergirl said before she turned to the animal. Her eyes widened again after the kitten's mother found it. The animals were reunited.

''My new pet,'' Supergirl muttered after Amos instructed her to run errands with him after supper.

THE END


End file.
